Unusual Prince
by CaBu
Summary: When a strange female arrives on planet Earth claiming to be engaged to Vegeta, confusion ensues. But when she falls for Kami things become even stranger. OC, SPOILERS, PiccoloxOC.
1. First Arc: Act One

I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z. Just the character Ale. Thank you.

* * *

"_I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me but crash and crave you when you leave."-_ Your Love Is My Drug, KE$HA

Unusual Prince

First Arc: Act One

Had it truly only been weeks since his departure? The boy from the future he had come and gone, warning of them of the horrors of the future. Was it true? It couldn't be true…but there was no way Gohan could take that chance. The idea of letting Artificial Humans ruin his home and killing his most precious of friends made his Saiya-jin blood boil.

But it wasn't enough that the threat of the Artificial Humans kept him awake throughout the night, it was the thought of the virus that would soon run through his Father's veins that kept him training. How could something as simple as a virus of the heart take down the strongest man in the galaxy? It was his duty now to become stronger, to beat these Artificial Humans and save what was left of this world…for everyone's sake.

It was nothing more than an average day for Gohan and his Father, Son Goku. Today was another day spent on training and preparing himself for the coming day when the Artificial Humans awoke.

He was in the comfort of his own home, while his Father continued on with his own type of 'training', he was perfecting his skills in fishing. Perhaps it wasn't exactly 'training' but Gohan loved it. It was the perfect definition of 'Father and son time', something the young Saiya-jin hadn't had much experience with. Today had to be the most perfect fishing day, clear skies…clear waters. Nothing could interrupt this day.

Gohan looked at the world above him, the clouds were so fluffy and white, and the sun was warm. He could stare up into the never-ending blue forever. In the midst of it all, a thought accrued to the young boy. He wondered if his old mentor was enjoying this day as much as he was. It wasn't like Mr. Piccolo to really show his affection for a day as perfect as this. But still, he couldn't stop himself from thinking.

"What are you looking at, Gohan?"

Gohan jumped to the sound of his Father's voice. His soft, kind voice seeped into his ears slowly before he turned around to meet him. This sight of his Father's simple smile was enough to warm Gohan's spirit.

"Just the sky," Gohan was quick to give his Father his answer. "It seems pretty clear today, doesn't it?"

Goku looked upward, following his son's actions innocently. He saw the crystal blue and clear weather the day had to offer. He then let out a small sigh and nodded. After a moment or two, Goku turned his attention back to the clear river waters. This left his only son to continue staring up into the unknown. Gohan's eyes scanned the skies as if he were waiting for something or someone.

He let out a grunt just before taking his eyes off the sky. It was just as he turned away, that a small speck in the sky caught his eye. He took a quick double-take and gazed at the small dot in the atmosphere. Gohan's mouth dropped open as he began to squint his eyes to focus harder on the object. He hadn't notice the small speck moments earlier and it appeared to be growing with each second.

Gohan swirled around to see if his Father had also witnessed this sight only to see that he was too focused on his incoming fish. Gohan then turned back around and looked again to see that the dot was defiantly heading toward the area. Perhaps…it was a ship of some kind. It was only in his nature that Gohan would have to inspect this strange happening.

"Father," Gohan spoke with a stern tone, "There's something coming…"

Just as Gohan finished speaking, Goku let out a yelp of joy as he pulled a large fish from the stream. Goku let out a loud laugh as he ripped the fish up by its back fin into the air with glee.

Gohan watched as the small object in the sky came closer to the Earth's surface. His eyes widened as he watched the object disappear from sight, behind a small wooded, mountain area. Seconds passed after vanishing from the sky when a large slam shook the land. Something had landed.

"Hey Gohan, look at this!" He shouted as he shook the fish back and forth.

"I'll be right back!" Gohan ignored his Father's fishing victory and prepared himself for lift off.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted as he watched his son gather a small amount of energy and shoot off into the sky, "Where are you going?"

Hadn't his Father felt the sudden shaking of the ground? Perhaps his interest had been so consumed by his fishing he hadn't felt it. Either way, this was something Gohan wasn't going to let go; he had to find the cause of the sudden shifting of the Earth.

At a fast rate, Gohan flew off; he had to inspect this strange sight. The thought had crossed his curious mind, what if it had been the boy from the future? What if the Artificial Humans had come early? Gohan's stomach and begun to flip upside down and inside out as the thoughts came into his mind. In their current state, there was no way his Father could beat the Artificial Humans; there would be no hope if they were to arrive early.

Gohan flew over the vast wooded area that surrounded his tiny home, ignoring everything but his current mission. Minutes passed before Gohan had arrived at his desired destination. What was once a lust, beautiful mountainside covered with giant trees and green fields was now gone. The whole area was completely blown away. Gohan felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach as his eyes slowly scanned the destroyed forest. Trees shoved to one side as if they twigs, grass burnt to ashes; the beauty of the forest had gone in a matter of seconds. Angered by this sight, Gohan immediately began to search for the cause of this destruction. His eyes shifted right then left until they landed on a single, simple object. Below the mounts of forest damage and burning ember sat a ship. It was almost as if his heart came to a sudden halt. The breath had escaped his lungs. His vision had become hazy.

The ship that he was staring upon was unmistakable. It was a Saiya-jin pod.

Gohan felt himself gasp. His mouth dropped wide open, how could this be? The young male was completely taken back by this sight and he began to float backward in shock. No words, no logical thoughts could form. It just could not be true.

He shut his eyes tightly before twisting his body around to face the opposite direction. He gathered the remaining energy he had before zooming forward, to inform his Father. With all his might, his sped faster and faster as his heart sunk deeper and deeper into his stomach. As he flew, a thought accrued to him.

"Mr. Piccolo!" He shouted aloud.

As he darted downward into the woods, he searched for any sign of his mentor. Dashing, racing, sprinting; Gohan could not stop himself until he had successfully found Mr. Piccolo. This situation was too dire to wait for his Father, he had to find the Namek-seijin and find him fast. He knew for a fact that his Father was somewhat slow when it came to a situation that could possibly 'harmless' but he had full confidence that Mr. Piccolo would treat this situation as if it were a life or death one.

Gohan came to a complete halt, landing firmly on the hard ground. He looked to his left then to his right, searching for a sign that Mr. Piccolo was in the area. Gohan had released more Ki then necessary, hoping his tutor had caught wind of it. After seeing that the Namek-seijin was no were within eyeshot, Gohan began to run on foot through out the dense forest. Taking a sharp sudden left turn, Gohan found himself only feet away from the person he was searching for.

There, leaning against the trunk of a large old tree, stood his former mentor, Mr. Piccolo. Gasping for air, Gohan sprinted toward him with a look of worry plastered all over his young face. Gohan was not surprised to see that Mr. Piccolo had yet to open his dark eyes. It didn't surprise him in the least, he knew the Namek-seijin well. He knew that Piccolo had too felt this disturbance and was more than likely waiting for his arrival.

"M-Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan could barely speak due to his previous sprint. "There's something-" He began only to have the teacher lift his hand, causing him to pause.

"Go get your Father." He spoke in a calm voice.

Gohan then watched as Mr. Piccolo push himself from his leaning position in a calm manner. His eyes still shut tight; he stood up straight and let out a small grunt. When he finally opened his eyes he was quick to look down at the small half-breed. A sudden calm came over the small boy; just seeing how natural Mr. Piccolo was in this situation was enough to ensure their safety. It was now apparent that the Namek-seijin was _not_ worried about the situation therefore, in Gohan's mind, there was no real threat hiding within that Saiya-jin ship.

"What are you waiting for?" Mr. Piccolo snapped at the small male, causing him to jump. "Go."

Without uttering a single word or grunt, Gohan gave the taller male a firm head nod and floated away to find his Father. At a mild speed, he flew back to the small stream where his Father was more than likely to be fishing. Gohan found himself feeling a sense of relaxation now that Mr. Piccolo had assured their safety through his simple actions. Gohan also took note that the strange object had not bothered his Father or the small shake it created. Perhaps this was no threat, perhaps it was something _good_.

XoXoX

Piccolo stood before the crater with an unsatisfied look glued on to his face. His was not pleased with the sudden disturbance that the ship had created. It was just another reason for unwanted attention. He began to focus on any hint or sign of life coming from the Saiya-jin pod. It was apparent to him that there was _something_ living within the walls of that pod, he just couldn't say what. This questionable circumstance bothered the Namek-seijin deeply. He hated surprises.

Upon searching for any Ki at all, Piccolo quickly caught on to Son Goku's familiar Ki. Gohan's Ki was also present; it was obvious that the two were not far behind. He was patient as always. He wanted for the two Saiya-jins to approach him, so he stood without a word, without a movement.

"Wow!"

Piccolo's ears twitched to the sound of Goku's voice. The childish, excited tone that belonged to the full-blooded Saiya-jin was enough to make him shutter, but this wasn't either the time or place. How he could be so innocent at a time such as this was bothersome. But what could Piccolo really expect from a _Saiya-jin_? They were a simple breed; needing nothing more than the occasional meal and fight to keep their hearts pumping.

"It _is_ a Saiya-jin ship!" Goku's voice became louder as he approached Piccolo and stood firmly beside him. "How'd it get here?"

Piccolo's cheek twitched. "Apparently it was sent here by someone."

"Do you think there's a Saiya-jin in there…?" Gohan's voice held a hesitant tone.

Piccolo remained silent; in truth he couldn't be sure. So many strange things had happened to them in past years that any number of things or people could be trapped within the warmth of that ship. The three could only watch with hungry eyes, waiting for any sign of life. They hoped for any signs, the Namek-seijin could feel Goku and his young son's hesitation.

He knew that he could not endanger the young half-breed. Although he refused to say it aloud, but the small male meant more to him than he would like to admit. So Piccolo stepped forward, ready to take action if needed.

Feeling as though enough time had passed and now growing annoyed with the silence, Piccolo took one step toward the ship. Just as his foot hit the ground, a strange sound stirred within the ship. The entrance door unlatched with an eerie hiss. Steam pushed the small door forward until the entire door had opened. The large door hit the dusty ground with a loud, haunting slam. Darkness was all the males could see within the pod. Piccolo was quick to raise his arm and place a barrier between Gohan and himself.

Moments passed and still nothing. Piccolo narrowed his eyes before taking his second step toward the ship. Just as he began lifting his foot for his third step, a large Ki caused to him to back away one step. _Someone_ inhabited the Saiya-jin ship. It did not take long for Goku and his son to also feel the strong Ki. The two grunted and placed themselves into a defensive stance. Piccolo straightened out his back in a clam manner and shook his head. He looked back at the Father, son duo and waved his hand.

Within the moment, Goku's Ki dropped and his stance relaxed. But unlike his Father, Gohan held his position and kept his large eyes glued to the ship. Was the youngster really that interested in the alien visitor? Perhaps it was his child-like curiosity that gave him the drive to keep his defensive stance.

A small creak caused both Namek-seijin and Saiya-jin to break their staring contest and turn their attention to the fallen pod. Someone was exiting the craft. The three males watched as a lone person pulled themselves from their ship. To their shock this person was nothing more than a single female. The woman pushed her way out of the Saiya-jin ship and place both delicate feet on the ground.

"It's a girl…" Goku muttered the obvious as she came into full view.

Her crimson red hair was her first noticeable feature. It hung in a very high ponytail, which draped long pass her shoulders. Her dark, caramel-colored skin took in the Earth's rays as she placed all her weight on to the ground. It wasn't long before her pale-blue eyes met those of Goku, Gohan and Piccolo. She was strange all around, from her hairstyle to her style of dress with consisted of jewels and tight pants. It was plain and obvious she was _not_ a Saiya-jin.

The woman looked at the three men with a cocky smile. She then pushed her shoulders back and pushed out her chest. She inhaled a deep breath of air and spoke.

"Is this Earth?"

Goku and Gohan were quick to look at one another, questioning within themselves whether they should answer or not.

"Y-yes!" Of course it was Goku who was first to speak.

"Good…" She muttered to herself as her cocky smile transformed into a girly one. "Then am I correct when asking," Goku and Gohan leaned in as she continued, "If Prince Vegeta is residing on this planet?"

Piccolo felt his shoulders flinch backward while the men behind him gawked in awe. Vegeta? Could this woman be serious? How could she be searching for Vegeta? Piccolo was quick to shake off his first reaction of surprise. He let how an irritated growl before turning away from the scene. He then began to walk away from the group with a sense of arrogance.

"Heh," He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to Goku and Gohan, "Nothing more than one of Freeza's lackeys."

The woman's Ki rose in that instant, pushing her body from the ground and into the air. She levitated high enough to reach Goku and his son. She then brought her tiny feet to lightly touch the ground. Now standing before Earth's greatest warrior and his son, she presented the trio with a pleased smirk.

There was something odd about this woman, she was far from normal; it wasn't anything in appearance that hinted at this accusation, it was more about the aura around her. Piccolo could _feel _that Goku's natural curiosity lingering in the air. He knew that the strong male wanted to know further about this female and what her connection with Vegeta could be.

But the wise Namek-seijin knew better. This wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, this something that could change the face of their futures forever.

"No, no." The girl shook her head at Piccolo's statement. "I'm more _precious_ than that." She then began to let out a small giggle as she lifted her index finger to her mouth. "Much more."

Piccolo stopped in his tracks and gave the girl his trademark sarcastic laugh. Without turning about to face the newcomer, he gave her a nasty reply, "Is that so?" Goku and Gohan looked toward the Namek-seijin with interest as they waited for her next comment.

The woman dropped her hand from her mouth and stood up straight with the utmost pride for herself, "I come here in search of the Prince because," Piccolo's ear twitched as the words feel from her mouth seamlessly, "I am his fiancée."

He stiffened before whirling around to face the female again. Did she just say what he _thought _she said? No, that was crazy, wasn't it? Everything Piccolo knew of humans and their ceremony of called, marriage, there was no way this redhead could be referring to the same celebration. It was the same connection that Goku and his wife, Chichi shared, wasn't it? A union of two beings that would last through the remainder of their lives; this _woman_ couldn't be speaking of the same unification.

"W-what did you just say?" Goku blurted out his instant feeling on the matter without a first thought, "That's impossible!"

"Is it really?" The stranger was quick to reply.

She stood without hesitation, her chest pushed forward and a single brow lifted. Her cocky smirk remained on her delicate face, fueling her confident stance. No, she was lying, Piccolo refused to believe her words and yet, she stood without the slightest hint of dishonesty.

He was quick to brush off any feeling of uncertainty and stepped toward the stranger. He wasn't going to let a cocky smile threaten him. He pushed forward until the two were standing just inches from one another. If she wanted to challenge him, then he was up for it. If this were really Vegeta's to-be wife, then she wouldn't break easily.

"So, if you don't mind," She spoke once again in her calm tone, as if her words were nothing but knowledge already known. "I need you to take me to him." She then poked out both lips before whispering, "_Now_."

Piccolo was quick to turn and glare at Goku. Goku cocked a brow at his former nemesis, obviously confused by his sudden anger. Piccolo then shook his head at the goofy Saiya-jin and turned his attention back to the stranger. He crossed his muscular arms and again narrowed his eyes down on the girl. But she seemed unaffected by Piccolo's attempts at intimidating her with angry stares and postures.

"And just _who_ are you?" He asked his voice low and full of suspicion.

"I," The woman then titled her head downward in a small bow, "Am Princess Ale, soon to be wife of Prince Vegeta."

Act End


	2. First Arc: Act Two

Unusual Prince

First Arc: Act Two

"I Am Princess Ale, soon to be wife of Prince Vegeta."

"Ale?" Gohan looked to his Father has if he would support him with some sort of answer to this stranger's being here.

Goku was quick to give Piccolo a sharp glare. Something was up, this didn't seem right. Prince Vegeta had a secret mistress? It couldn't be. Goku found this information very hard to swallow. How could this be? The boy from the future, Trunks made no mention of this female being in their near future. No mention of a Princess traveling to Earth in a Saiya-jin pod.

"What are you really here for?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the female with great suspicion.

"Did you not just hear me?" Ale was quick to snap at the Namek-seijin. "I am here for Prince Vegeta!"

Piccolo looked back to Goku and gave the Saiya-jin a small nod. He then turned back to Ale and gave her a glare. It was obvious that Piccolo didn't and wouldn't trust this female and Goku had to admit to himself, this situation _did_ seem a bit odd.

Vegeta affianced? No, that seemed to tame for the Prince of all Saiya-jins. This didn't fit into Trunks' predicted timeline at all, perhaps something had changed? And if something _this_ drastic had changed already, what did that mean for the future? He had to keep Ale away from Vegeta, at all costs.

"Hello?" Ale waved a solo arm in the air, trying to catch the trio's attention. "Namek-seijin, are you listening?"

"Come with me," Piccolo broke is silence with a simple command.

Ale cracked a smile before speaking, "Ah-hem." She then turned her head to one side and presented her hand out in front of herself, awaiting a 'gentleman's' touch.

Piccolo stared at her hand before closing his eyes and shaking his head from side to side. Goku knew for sure that there was no way he was going to bow down before _anyone_ let alone a female claiming to be Vegeta's fiancé.

A moment or two passed with no reaction from the Namek-seijin warrior. Without hesitation, Ale gave the warrior a second dainty 'ah-hem' this time accompanied with a wink. Again silence passed the two without a single movement or word. Goku felt confused by the whole situation and found himself with staring at Ale's hand as if it were to perform a trick of some kind.

Growing very tired of the silence, Piccolo turned his back toward the female and began to walk slowly away. Ale's eyes opened up with surprise as she watched the warrior turn his back on her. A surprised expression expanded over her soft features. Perhaps she wasn't used to the cold shoulder?

A second after he turned his back to the Princess, Ale's arm dropped down to her side. She balled up both fists while her think eyebrows darted downward on her forehead. Her lip curled in what Goku assumed was disgust and she lifted her foot off the ground.

"EXCU-" She began as she tried to chase after Piccolo.

She stepped, one foot before the other but the second caught on the end of her pant's leg. She flew forward and on to her knees. Ale let out a loud yip as she crashed to the floor. Goku and Gohan's eyes snapped open with worry as they watched the girl hit the floor. Piccolo swirled around to see the girl on her knees, both eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" Gohan rushed Ale and held his hands out to help her off her knees.

Ale placed her hands in Gohan's without hesitation and was helped to her light feet. She turned to look back up to see Piccolo's back once again. She puffed up her cheeks in frustration she could feel the anger inside build with every step he took.

"HEY! I'm talking to you, Namek-seijin!" She shouted, finger now raised and pointed directly at Piccolo.

Piccolo's steps came to a sudden halt. "You're not going to find him here." Goku's ears picked up as Piccolo spoke to the stranger, "You should give up your search. It won't do you any good."

"_Excuse me_?" Ale curled her nose at the sound of Piccolo's voice. "How DARE you speak to me that way!" She then balled both of her fists. "You do not have the right to tell me, Princess Ale, what to do!"

"I won't tell you again," Piccolo spoke without turning to face the so-called Princess. "Give up you search for Vegeta."

"You can't do that!" Ale shouted, throwing her fists into the air, "You cannot tell me what to do!" Ale then dropped her arms to her sides, "If you do not tell me where he is then I'll have to find him on my own." She then turned her back to the three men.

The full-blooded Saiya-jin's eyes darted to Piccolo. The taller male stood with his usual frown, what was he thinking? Goku then directed his vision to Ale. Her back was still turned to the group, which made her mood hard to detect.

"I'm will not allow you to find him." Piccolo firmly stated as he gave Ale a cold stare.

"And who is going to stop me?" She replied as she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes then landed on Piccolo in his angered state. "Oh, you?" She then let a loud obnoxious laugh that caused Goku to cock a brow. "_Please_, don't kid yourself."

The frustrated Namek-seijin closed his eyes and spoke with a calm tone. "I won't warn you more than once. If you decide to search from Vegeta on your own, I will stop you." He then removed himself from the situation and walked away from the group of three.

Ale's mouth dropped open at the reaction she received from Piccolo. So she was stunned by the reaction from the usual docile race? Goku's eyes stayed on Piccolo as he exited the large forest. So _he_ was going to stop her if she fled to find Vegeta? So he was thinking the same thing, was he?

"You my dear sir."

Goku flinched. He turned his head to the right to see the small female addressing him. "Who, me?" Goku then brought his index finger to his chest in question.

"Why, yes!" Ale clapped her hands together. "Is there by any chance that you can shelter and supply me with food?"

Goku turned to his young son as if he would give him an answer. He couldn't think of a single thing to tell the young female. He couldn't deny her a room and board without good reason? In truth Goku knew that he could not support Ale, with his wife waiting in the wings. At times it was hard enough to support her let alone another female.

"Uhh," Goku's blank expression matched his blank frame of mind, he had no answer.

"_Well?_" Ale grumbled as she began to tap her right foot.

Goku watched as Gohan turned and looked up to him with a set of wide eyes. Would his wife agree? After all Ale didn't have anywhere else to go, Chichi would have to agree, right? There was only one way to find out!

"I suppose you could come with us," Goku bit down on his lower lip as he spoke, still feeling unsure of his final decision.

"And your names are?" Ale gave the two boys a delightful smile, seeing things have begun to go her way.

"Oh! My name is Goku," Goku returned the delightful smile to Ale. "And this is Gohan."

Ale turned to the smaller boy and bent down to his level. She then studied his face. "Eh, kids," Ale straightened out her back and began to yawn, "I don't see how you could put up with 'em. They're such a mess to deal with."

Gohan and Goku looked at one another for a moment unsure of what to think of Ale's sudden statement. They both shrugged off the comment, what good would it do to debate anything with this woman? Goku wasn't one for conflict and he decided to keep his mouth shut, not that he had anything relevant to reply back to her.

"Well, the house is this way," Goku turned his back on the two and began his walk back to his residence.

Gohan was quick to jump to his Father's side and walk beside him. Ale on the other hand took her steps slowly and delicately. It also didn't take Goku long to notice Ale walking at her slow pace. He turned to look back at the redhead, only to see her taking slow strange-looking steps. It looked as if her body from the hips up was stiff and her legs in a strange outward motion.

Would it be rude if he walked in front of her? Instead of lingering on the thought, he began to take his steps at a slower pace. It wouldn't be long until they made it back to the house, if he could only last a few minutes more.

"So, what is the name of that Namek-seijin?" Ale finally broke her silence as the trio took their time walking.

"Oh yeah," Goku lifted his head and gave Ale a quick glance, "That's Piccolo."

"Ah, I see." She released a sigh through her nose. "Is he _always_ that rude?"

Goku turned his head to the left and looked down to the son that had followed beside him. As their eyes met in a gaze, Goku failed to contain his chuckle. He couldn't imagine the Namek-seijin any other way.

XoXoX

She loved silence. In fact, it had to be her favorite thing in the world, not counting her son of course. But this silence had gone on for far too long. Where were her husband and only son? It was getting late! Chichi looked up to the clock that hung high on the kitchen wall and sighed. Their dinner was getting cold!

She knew exactly where her son was. Messing around with that delinquent Piccolo! Ugh! How many times had she told her husband to keep away from that _thing_? It was enough to send her right up the wall. But what could she do about it? With all the talk of Artificial Humans from the future, the boys had been training harder than ever.

She passed through her kitchen and made her way to the front door. She might as well check around and call for her son. Chichi placed her right hand on the doorknob and twisted. The door's locks released and it began to swing open in a slow motion. The evening light hit her cheeks and caused her eyes to squint. She pressed forward and walked outside, they should be close by.

"Chichi!"

The housewife flinched to the call of her name. She jerked to the right to see her missing husband and child standing just feet from her doorway. It was about time! They both knew good and well when dinner was to be served!

"Where have you been? It's been hours!" Chichi was quick to take a few steps toward her family, focusing her attention on her son especially. "Gohan, you know it's late, don't you?"

It took a moment for Chichi to take note of the third shadow standing before her. She looked up to see a strange female standing before her. The stranger's bright red hair stood out the most. Chichi did not hesitate to glare at this female, feeling some kind of strange 'alpha female' emotion stir within her. Chichi stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?"

"I," The redhead presented herself with a bow, "Am Princess Ale, soon to be wife of Prince Vegeta."

Chichi blinked with confusion. Vegeta? She thought to herself, wasn't Vegeta the Saiya-jin that wanted to destroy this world along with her husband a few years ago? She felt herself grow irritated as she thought about Vegeta. He was nothing but a no-good thug. Any part of Vegeta was not something Chichi wanted to associate herself with. And to hear that his to-be wife was at her doorstep? Nothing good for Gohan or her husband could come from that. Chichi turned to her husband and gave him a nasty glare. How dare he bring such a person to her home? Goku gave his wife a goofy smile before shrugging his shoulders.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Ale begun in her sweetest tone, "Would it be alright if I might stay here for short period?"

Chichi's brow twitched. It was one thing to meet a stranger in the forest it was another to bring her back home. Chichi could not imagine another _woman_ being in her home. How disgraceful to have another woman enter her home, eat her food, use her dishes, and sleep in her sheets. Chichi balled up her fists as the thoughts continued to flow through her head. Her husband must be stupid!

But then, there _was_ another thought. Perhaps this woman could be of some use. There could be guidelines in which she was to stay by. Doing some work around the house could count. It would cut down her household duties by half!

She couldn't imagine the endless possibilities at her fingertips if she had a helping hand around the home. She could always get this 'Ale' to do the grocery runs! Ah, her Sundays would be full of free time! It would be wonderful. But of course, it _would_ just be for a limited time.

"Fine," Chichi began as a grin crossed her face. "But there would be some things you have to do for me."

"Oh?" Ale tilted her head at the offer.

"Yes," Chichi continued as she uncrossed her arms and interlaced her fingers, "You could help me around the house. Do the dishes; set the table that sort of thing. Then you can stay with us."

"That sounds…reasonable…" Ale's cheek twitched. "Shelter _and_ food, then?"

"Shelter and food." Chichi agreed with a firm nod.

"It's a deal." Ale sucked in her pride and gave in to Chichi's demands. "But only for the time-being!" Ale snorted, "Until I find my Prince Vegeta."

"That's fine with me." Chichi spoke as she turned about and began her retreat back into her small home.

Goku looked at Ale and gave her a thumbs up. "I guess you're staying with us then!"

Ale calm demeanor was quick to switch into an angry one. "For the time-being! This is just a temporary home until I can be with Prince Vegeta, do you hear me? You won't be living with Princess Ale forever!"

Act End


	3. First Arc: Act Three

Unusual Prince

First Arc: Act Three

"Ah!"

Goku stretched his arms out wide as he let the sunlight hit his warm face. It was another perfect day for training, and one day closer the day that the Artificial Humans would be born. There was no time to waste, he must train and train hard. He must prove himself and develop his skills even further. He also had his son at his side, Gohan. He had to train his young son and teach him as much as he could in the short time period they were given. Goku was in luck, fortunately, he had Piccolo to spar with. A sparing partner like Piccolo could certainly test his skill level and help him learn even more.

On this morning, Goku had woken up earlier than usual to train. Along his usual urges to spar, today he felt a sudden blast of motivation to get himself moving. Perhaps inside, he wanted to distance himself from the newest member of his household, Ale. She had appeared in his life unexpectedly and also in some unwanted ways. Goku had enough on his plate to deal with; he didn't need another addition into his life at the moment to worry about.

"Are you ready, Gohan?" Goku replied as he looked down at his young son as the two stepped further outside the home.

Gohan answered with a firm head nod and smile. "Of course!" He paused for a short moment, his facial expression dropping. "Father, where is Ale?"

"Asleep, I think." Goku replied as he reached backward and closed the door behind him. "But let's get going, we have to train."

"Okay!" Gohan agreed with much excitement, jumping along side his Father.

Hours passed. Hours of hard work and persistent training passed Goku by in what seemed like minutes. For what was coming in the distant future, there didn't seem to be enough hours in the day to train as much as Goku wanted. Goku could sense that Piccolo felt the same; no matter how often they trained it felt near impossible to get in as much work as they wanted.

It was late afternoon now and time to refuel. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo sat around outside, deciding on what their next plan of action would be after lunch. The trio walked closer to Goku's tiny home and as they approached a loud bang and scream could be heard. It was coming from inside of Goku's home, for sure but they couldn't guess what the screaming could be about. Goku dashed toward the door, worried for his wife only to have the front door slam open in front of him. Out fell a clumsy Ale. Her bottom hit the ground hard and loud as the trio watched in confusion. Chichi was next to exit the home with a broken dish in one hand. She let out a loud shout as she pointed down at the fallen Princess.

"You! That's the last dish you'll break in my house!" She screamed as she threw the broken shard of dish in front of Ale.

"Chichi, what's wrong?" Goku was quick to jump in, worried for his wife.

"This, this GIRL," Chichi huffed, "Broke HALF of my best china!" Chichi then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not to mention the mess she left in the bathroom _and_ sleeping in until noon!" Chichi then walked up to Goku and proceeded to poke him in the chest with her index finger. "That's it, Goku! She's not staying in my home any longer! One night was quite enough!"

"It was an accident!" Ale snorted while pushing herself up from the ground.

"I don't CARE!" Chichi snapped, throwing her arms to her sides. "You can sleep outside with Piccolo!"

"FINE!" Ale shouted before swirling around, turning her back to Chichi and the other males. "I didn't find your home that comforting anyhow. It lacked décor and theme." She then stuck her nose up into the air and walked into the forest.

"Sorry about that Chichi," Goku looked at his wife with big eyes. "It won't happen again."

"I KNOW it won't." Chichi snapped before shooting a glare at her husband and then at to Piccolo.

With that said, Chichi returned to the comfort of her own home. She had a mess to clean and glass to get rid of. A loud bam came from the door as Chichi slammed it behind her. Goku let out a sigh and turned back to see Piccolo's reaction. Goku gave the Namek-seijin a goofy grin and shrug, to shake off his failure. Piccolo let out a grunt and walked passed both Father and son.

"Where are you going?" Gohan ran along side Piccolo.

"I need to make sure that girl doesn't leave to find Vegeta." He muttered, taking slow steps following after the strange girl.

"Good idea," Goku added.

The trio walked a short distance before coming to a small clearing in the woods, an open area where trees circled around a small 'bald' spot of the forest. In the center of the clearing sat the Princess. She sat with her knees to her chest. Her face was lowered and her chin sat on the tops of her knees. She was looking out into the depth of the woods.

"So what are you going to do now?" Piccolo asked the strange girl in a calm voice.

"Oh leave me alone." She snorted, turning her face away from the trio. "It's none of your business what I do or how I do it."

"It will be." Piccolo snarled, his calm voice developing into an angry one. "You will stay away from Vegeta."

Ale rose to meet her rival. She stood tall as she closed the distance between herself and Piccolo. She then gave him a cold stare. She balled up her fist in frustration and her Ki rose. Piccolo and Goku were quick to catch the Ki elevation and stiffened.

"I can do what I want, when I want." She grumbled as he stare became more narrowed. "And no _Namek-seijin_ is going to stop me."

"I wouldn't press the issue." Piccolo's voice remained calm as his posture stayed stiff.

"Ale," Goku was quick to step in-between the two. "Just where did you come from?" He asked the random question with no hesitation.

Ale blinked a few times and shook off her anger to look at Goku with confusion. Piccolo and Goku felt a shift in Ale's Ki level. She had quickly calmed down and lowered it. Good, his plans of cooling down the situation was working. The last thing they needed was to attract unwanted attention.

"Ever since you've been here, your Ki levels have been very high." Goku continued as he stood in front of the girl with a serious look on his face. "Why aren't you trying to contain it?"

Ale let out an obnoxious snicker before placing her hand over her mouth. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Silence fell in the group. The men were far from impressed by Ale's attitude and secrecy. It was strange; Goku had never met such a girl in his life! She was beyond cocky and more self-absorbed than anyone, besides Vegeta, he'd ever met. Both had strikingly similar personality traits, perhaps they _were _meant for one another?

"Well my species comes from a distant planet, far from here." Ale's dramatics were top-notch as she continued to speak. "My race is purely made up of our energy." Ale then stepped aside and opened her arms wide, exposing her full image to the men. "You see this body, it's purely made up of my life energy. I can change my image with the amount of energy I produce. I can look like whatever I want, who ever I want." Ale then ran her fingers through her red hair. "But I'd NEVER change what I looked like. I'm beautiful just the way I am, don't you think?"

Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened. A being purely made up of Ki? That sounded too strange to be true. Was this why the girl's Ki levels were so high? There was no other explanation for it. The girl was purely energy? How strange. And, could it be dangerous?

"Is that why you're Ki is so high?" Goku asked the female.

"Of course. You don't just expect me to lower it, do you?"

Piccolo snarled. The Saiya-jin could _feel_ his irritation level rise. Piccolo wasn't one to be social and lacked many socializing skills but this? This was something Goku couldn't even take!

Without missing a beat, the Namek-seijin pushed past both Father and son and approached Ale. "So how do you replenish your energy?" Piccolo spoke in a deep voice.

"Eating and sleeping of course." Ale replied as she opened her mouth wide for a yawn. "Is that all?"

"And what happens when you use it all up?" Piccolo persisted with his questions.

"Oh what does it matter?" Ale threw her arms over her head in a stretch. "Why do _you_ care anyway?" Ale then turned her back to the trio.

"I don't." Piccolo bit down on his lower lip as he too turned his back.

"Then leave me alone."

Piccolo's eyes flicked with anger. Goku's head sunk into his shoulders as he felt the anger just vibrate off Piccolo. Gohan let out a small squeal as she held his hands to his face. This female was making the wrong move by angering Piccolo. Pushing his buttons was the last thing Goku wanted Ale to do.

"Now if you don't mind I need my beauty rest." Ale flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

The female then looked upward to take note of a suitable tree. She hovered gently off the ground and to the top of the tree. She sat down on a large branch, crossing one leg over the other. Ale then threw both arms behind her head and closed her eyes. The girl then let out one final yawn before seemingly drifting away. Meanwhile, Goku turned to Piccolo with a single brow cocked in confusion.

"I guess we just leave her alone now." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then we should get back to training, right Father?" Gohan was quick to return his Father's attention back to their training schedule.

"Yeah, I think." Goku's words lingered for a moment before he turned to his son with a smile on his face and his fist in the air. "Let's go." Goku turned to Piccolo. "Come on, Piccolo."

"Go on without me."

Both Father and son froze. They felt their backs arch upright and their eyes grow wide. Piccolo was _not_ going to be training with them? What had brought about the sudden refusal? It wasn't like Piccolo to suddenly want to quit training for a day. Something was wrong and Goku couldn't be more confused. He opened his mouth to speak out and ask 'why', but Piccolo glanced once over his shoulder and interrupted.

"I'm going to stay here." He said. "To watch over her."

"Why?" Goku finally asked.

"She," Piccolo returned his attention to a slumbering Ale. "Might leave when she thinks our guard is down."

"Oh?" Goku tilted his head to one side. "You think she'd do that?"

"Hm." Piccolo nodded a single time to confirm Goku's worst thought.

"Well, okay then." Goku turned away from Piccolo and placed his firm hand on his son's small shoulder. "We'll take it from here. Enjoy the rest of the day, Piccolo!"

Without a second passing by them, Goku placed his strong hand on his son's tiny shoulder and pushed him forward. His ears twitched to the echoing sound of Piccolo's voice, releasing a final statement.

"Stupid girl."

XoXoX

The warmth on her face woke her. She could feel her whole body come to life, even before her eyes opened. She could feel a yawn tickling at her lungs; it was time to wake up. She allowed her eyes to flutter open; any other action would be unladylike. The world appeared blurry at first but within moments her eyes began to focus on the world around her. She was still in that blasted forest? She was sure that the whole affair from earlier in the day was just a bad dream. Only if her dreams were real, then she would be waking up next to her beloved Prince Vegeta. What a wonderful reality it would be.

Ale stretched her arms up behind her head as she released a small squeal. Oh how she needed a good stretch. She hadn't practiced any form of martial art in months, damn that lengthy trip in her ship. She would need a good 'run about' or else she would grow rusty in her skills. Ale looked left then right, nothing but peaceful scenery. Ah, so the idiot and his son had left? Everything was looking good for her! Finally, Ale let her eyes fall down to the ground, there she saw the Namek-seijin sitting at the base of the tree. His eyes stayed shut and he seemed to be sleeping. Damn, since when had she acquired a fan club?

Ale placed both open palms on the back of the tree. With one jerk, she pushed herself forward. Her body propelled off the limb of the tree and she flew into the air. She kept her eyes glued to a single spot on the ground and waited for her body to follow down to the spot she had picked. Her two feet hit the ground with a noisy thud. The sound of her feet hitting the soft soil caused Piccolo's eyes to open. His body refused to jerk and his eyes stayed on Ale as she adjusted herself.

"What are you, my body guard?" Ale poked out her lips and cooed. "How sweet."

"Far from it." Piccolo snorted.

"True," Ale shut her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm far better off on my own." She reopened her eyes and a small chuckle left her lips. "Poor Namek-seijin, I feel sorry for your kind."

Piccolo hummed to himself and shut his eyes once again. So he was going to refuse to give in to her _charming _personality? What a shame for him!She would have to snap him out of that bad attitude, somehow.

"What's the matter?" Ale leaned in toward Piccolo. "You can talk, I've heard you." She took a few short steps closer to Piccolo and pushed her face toward his, just until they were inches apart.

Piccolo snorted once again before jerking his face toward the right and away from Ale. Still refusing to talk? This wasn't going to be very fun.

"All you Namek-seijins are the same." Ale broke from her laughter to speak. "Dull."

She didn't need this. If it were going to take some time before she could find her Prince, she would have hoped that _someone_ could entertain her in the meantime! Ugh! Not to mention she was stuck in this dull forest with a Namek-seijin. Pitiful race, really. It was a disgrace to have something of such low caliber watching over her. In fact, it was down right embarrassing.

What was a girl to do? There were better things to do then sit around with someone so boring. It was about time she got out on her own anyhow. Ale whirled around on her delicate heel and faced what she believed to be the exit of the forest. She took a single step forward, her feet crunching the dead leaves below her. The sound echoed through the silent woods, a haunting melody Ale could quickly fall in love with.

"Where are you going?"

Ale stopped mid-step and she looked over her shoulder. "What's it to you?"

"Where are you going?" He repeated.

"I'm going to find Vegeta."

She watched as the taller male lifted his body from the floor. He straightened out his back and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest. "No you're not." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"And you're going to stop me?" Ale's right brow arched, "I thought we went over that."

"You're not going anywhere." Piccolo said in a cold tone.

Ale released an annoyed sigh and turned to face Piccolo completely. "If you want to stop me so much, come at me Namek-seijin." Ale paused for a moment and lifted her index finger into the air. "Oh wait, you have a name don't you?" She teased. "Piccolo?"

His cheek twitched.

"Its so cute how they gave you a name. I wouldn't mind just calling you my pet." Ale moved her index finger over her lips and giggled.

"If you insist on going you're going to have to get by me."

"Oh!" More giggles left Ale. "I see, it's a game you want."

He spread his arms out wide while his Ki began to rise. So this was the way he wanted it, was it? Ha! Two could play at that game. She was ready for anything, if it meant killing this poor Namek-seijin then so be it. Nothing would get in the way of her goal. Her Prince was worth fighting for. Only her own death would stop her in her pursuit.

"If that's how it's going to be," Ale removed her hand from her face and gave a weak shrug of her shoulders. "Then bring it on."

Act End.


	4. First Arc: Act Four

Unusual Prince

First Arc: Act Four

Piccolo's eyes refusing to release from the pale blue eyes staring back at him. She wasn't afraid? No, from the short period of time of knowing Ale, he was sure that she wouldn't back down from something like this. She was arrogant and overly sure of her abilities. But _was_ there something to be cautious about? She was small for a fighter, not to mention he knew nothing about her species fighting skills. For all he knew, they could another fighting class on their hands.

Could she mask her Ki? His first thoughts and feelings told him 'no', the aura around her was just too high to go unnoticed. But there was always the lingering suspicion that she could be hiding _something_. And he wasn't going to take that chance with her.

Ugh, as if the Artificial Humans weren't bad enough.

"So are we going to duel or what?"

Her high-pitched voice brought Piccolo out of his mental rant. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, a gesture he had learned from his time on Earth, and stood his ground. If she wanted to fight, he was going to let her have the first move. He was going to test the waters and see just what he was up against.

"Oh," Ale placed her tanned hand on her small bust and oohed. "Lady's first, eh? That's fine with me."

With that said, Ale removed her hands from her chest and let them hit her sides. She shut her eyes and hummed to herself. The Namek-seijin could feel the change in the female's atmosphere. Her Ki was rising and fast. He took this as his opportunity to remove his head and shoulder gear. His weights hit the floor with a soft thud while he felt his muscles contract, preparing for the battle at hand.

She moved her right hand up from her side and lifted it into the air. The center of her Ki rose and developed in her arm. She then formed a tight fist and the energy around her gathered in her knuckles. The redhead's eyes snapped open and a sly grin cracked across her smooth caramel-colored skin.

This was it. If she was going to do anything, she was going to do it now. Piccolo lowered his head into his neck and lifted his shoulders. He knew she was preparing to throw the first punch; it was time to block.

Her knees jerked upward, fueling her jumpstart on sprinting. She then retracted her arm, bending her elbow at the proper angle for striking. A battle cry erupted from her lips and became louder the fast and closer she approached. Her Ki focused and circled around her right fist and he could feel her pushing it forward as hard as she could.

They were face to face within seconds, and Piccolo could see her fist coming at an alarming rate. Just before her fist could collide with his nose, his arms jerked upward. Right crossed over left and he stiffened his shoulders, ready for impact. He could feel her knuckles slam against his green forearms. The collision of her body against his wasn't surprising, her strength seemed hallow?

The force caused him to dig his heels into the soft dirt below him. He could feel his body being pushed backward several inches, causing a long trench in the soft soil. As quickly as her touch appeared on his skin, it vanished. Her warm fist and pressure relieved from him, and he was left standing, with no damage. Was this the extent of her power? No, that would be absurd! She _had_ too more powerful than _that_. The amount of Ki she walked around with was higher than that, was she hiding it?

Piccolo pulled his crossed arms down from his face and allowed his hands to hit his sides. He reopened his eyes to see Ale, back facing him, and walking away. Walking away? What was she doing? She couldn't be running could she?

No, she was still on her pursuit to find Vegeta.

He gathered strength within a moment and forced his body forward. He sprinted past the Princess within a blink's time and appeared in front of her. Her eyebrows arched to the top of her forehead at the sight of him and her jaw dropped open. So she didn't have high expectations for a Namek-seijin? Ha, it was enough to force a smirk on his face yet he resisted.

"What the hell?" She curled her upper lip.

He remained silent.

"Ugh!" He watched as Ale threw her delicate arms into the air. She then laced her fingers through her crimson hair and began to tug at the roots. "Just leave me alone, will you Namek-seijin?"

He narrowed his eyes at the young female. "I will not allow you to find Vegeta."

"You're really beginning to bother me." She said as she released her tight hold on her hair. "Not _you_ or anyone else is going to stop me," Ale warned as she let her arms hit her sides once again. "If you want to stop me, you're going to die trying."

A second useless threat. If that last punch was the true extent of her strength, then she was well outmatched here. Even Gohan would be able to take on the redhead, this wouldn't be hard but nevertheless, he wasn't going to argue with a crazed woman. He was sure she had more choice words for him but could care less about responding.

He watched as the thin eyebrows on her forehead darted downward and hung heavy over her pale eyes. She pushed out her pink bottom lip and huffed something under her breath. Piccolo could feel her Ki on the rise again; perhaps she was going to strike him for a second time? Hm, maybe she would actually put some effort into her attack.

Before he could take his eyes off of her angered expression, he felt a thump in his left leg. Wait, did she just _kick_ him? His eyes tore away from her face and he glanced down to his side to see her right leg descending from his hip. So she _had _struck him? Hm, that action was faster than he had predicted.

A flash of red and black caused Piccolo to jerk his chin back in Ale's direction. He watched as her body blasted off the floor and soared into the sky. She shot upward like a bullet, leaving the Namek-seijin to growl to himself. So now they were going to play chase? He didn't have enough time for this! There were better things he could be doing! This was the biggest waste of time; even babysitting Gohan at one point became _enjoyable_. But this? Ugh, it was almost enough to just let her go and find the Prince of Saiya-jins.

But he couldn't let her get away, not if it would change the future.

He pushed off the floor without hesitation. He pushed his Ki throughout his body with ease and soared through the clouds within an instant. He found Ale with little effort, she stood in mid-air, confused on which direction to take. His energy bursted through his muscles and feed him with the necessary speed to catch up with the Princess. He appeared before her, this time with his arms crossed over his chest.

She presented him with another shocked expression, laced with frustration. This time she forced her bottom lip beneath her teeth and released a snort. She jerked both arms backward and forced two fists. Her Ki raced through the air loud enough that he could almost _taste_ it. Piccolo allowed his arms to drop from his chest and waited, what was she planning next?

She forced her energy to her fists once again, this time wasting no time to attack. Both fists flew forward. The tips of her knuckles slammed away at the man's strong, broad chest. Over and over in a rapid motion, her fist made contact with his chest, making little impression. Her punches felt like small taps to his clothed skin, couldn't she try in the lest? His patience was running low, and fast. He had training to continue with and it was obvious that sparing with Ale wasn't gong to satisfy his needs.

By now he had long lost count of how many punches she and thrown into his chest. Ugh, it wasn't as if it mattered, she wasn't doing any damage. If anything, her 'attacks' were more like tickles. He felt the urge to strike back, but it was almost disrespectful to hurt someone _this_ weak. There wasn't any way she was going to get by him so why attack her? From the last few seconds spent 'fighting' with Ale, it was apparent she was no stronger than Krillin or even Yamcha.

Without warning, the sudden pressure on his chest disappeared. Piccolo broke from his mental rant and watched as Ale pulled both arms backward. A burst of Ki exploded from her body and she began to once again flee the area.

Oh no, he wasn't going to let her get away _that_ easily.

He jerked his right arm outward and wrapped his fingers around the redhead's ankle. She released a small squeal upon contact and jerked her neck over her shoulder. Their eyes locked within the instant, allowing the male to see the burning rage in her eyes. So she wanted to find Vegeta _that_ much, did she?

She struggled within his grasp and hissed, "Release me!"

He allowed his features to soften. Was there a point in responding? He was sure that she knew what his answer would be.

"You filthy waste of flesh!" She spat, her ankle still wiggling in his hand. "I swear, once the Prince and I destroy this planet, I'm headed to Namek next!"

Piccolo felt his nose curl in disgust.

"I'll wipe out every last Namek-seijin without mercy! Despicable race, I can only hope Freeza's men didn't get to that planet before _me_." Her brows darted over her eyes and a frown claimed her lips. "Stupid creatures deserve all the pain they can withstand!"

His grip tightened on her ankle.

"Which wouldn't be much," A small smirk threatened to turn her frown upside down. "Seeing how pathetic they are."

That was it.

Disrespecting his race and threatening his home planet was enough. There was only so much Piccolo could take and the memories of Freeza destroying his species were enough to cause him to explode with rage. No _girl_ was going to make empty threats of _that_ caliber. He tightened the grip he held on Ale's small ankle, the force of his pressure causing the redheaded female to jerk back in retreat.

Her small and weak movements couldn't release her from the grasp he had on her. He forced all of his anger into energy, focusing it into his right arm. The warmth of his Ki flowing into his arm was the key in knowing he was ready to make his next movement. With one solid swing, he pushed his arm downward. His hand, still attached to Ale, forced the small female to be swung to the ground. Her body whistled as it dive-bombed its way to the ground, passing by the pine trees that littered the ground.

Piccolo watched and waited for the sound of the girl's body hitting the floor. A loud crash and shuffle of the Earth allowed the Namek-seijin to relax. Perhaps now _that_ would shut her up? Was that enough to keep her from finding Vegeta?

There was only one way to find out.

He descended the sky with ease. The cool spring arm blew past his ears and soothed the anger that lingered from moments passed. Ugh, this girl, what was he going to do with her? It wasn't as if he had anything to worry about, besides her meddling with Vegeta anyway, she wasn't a threat to anyone. Not with _that_ power level.

A crater in the ground marked Ale's fall. Piccolo kept his black eyes on the ground where she had fallen, waiting for any sign of movement. Her Ki level was still high; there wasn't any worries there. Her body curled against the gravel in the fetal position, her red hair a mess of rocks and dirt. Had he knocked her out?

His feet hit the ground with a soft thud, the sound causing the fallen Princess to stir. She pushed her dirt-covered body off the floor starting at the knees. She placed her dirty hands on her thighs and pushed upward. Her crimson-colored hair parted away from her face, exposing her angered expression. Her slender fingers brought attention to the small scratches on her face.

"You…" Ale's hissed between her teeth. "I'll _kill_ you…"

Piccolo gripped his fists as they lay at his sides. Her Ki level had shot up within the moment at a disturbing rate. So she _was_ hiding her true abilities, but why?

"I'm done playing with you, Namek-seijin…"

She pushed her hands off her soiled pants and stood up straight. She pushed her tiny shoulders backward and lifted her chin high. Moving one foot in front of the other, she approached the male with Ki flaring all the way. Both fists clenched in a tight manner, she stood just feet in front of Piccolo.

He could read her like a picture book; she was ready to come at him for a second round of punches. But this time, he was sure she would put more effort into her swings. Said Princess flung her body toward him, fists ready for striking. Without having to think twice, Piccolo's arms shot upward. As her fists came at him, one at a time, he followed in perfect rhythm. His hands caught Ale's small fist each time she struck.

He had to admit, this time around, the redhead's punches were stronger, he could feel the heat of her energy in the palm of his hand. It was taking more effort this time to block each hit. So her fighting ability was fueled by her emotions? Hm, if used in the proper sense, she could prove useful…

With no warning, Ale pulled her body back from the fury of flying fists. Her feet landed in the dirt several feet away from where she previously stood. She jerked both arms out in front of her chest and began to hum. The energy about her shifted and moved out into her fingertips. A bright ray of blue light began to focus in her hands and seconds after gathering the necessary Ki, she began to fire.

He had to get the timing just right. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and waited as the flashes of energy approached him. Once close enough to reflect the blue light on his green skin, he swung his arm outward, slapping the ball of energy in a different direction. As soon as the first Ki blast was deflected, a second came and then a third; he repeated the repelling action over and over until the blasts of hot energy came to a stop.

"You're wasting your time and _mine_." The Namek-seijin finally broke his silence.

Ale's chest lifted and fell as she panted from the last sprint of energy loss. Her shoulders remained tense even when her arms fell from the air. Her face was still plastered with dirt and dust from her fall minutes ago. Her eyes remained as strong and pale as ever. Why was she so determined? Was Vegeta really that important to her?

A monster like Vegeta? He was worth fighting for?

Either way Piccolo couldn't argue with it. If she was going to resist then he was going to be there to restrain her. There was no way he was going to let this 'Princess' interrupt the timeline.

"I _hate_ you."

He flinched. What was that? Did she just speak to him while he was in the midst of a mental ramble? He refocused his eyes to the female standing before him. She continued to wheeze while her tired body began to fail her.

Hate? Him? Huh, he had never heard those words directed toward himself before. He was sure that people hated him but he had never heard those words for himself. It was a strange feeling, a feeling that he was sure he shouldn't be experiencing. It was one thing to be _fearful_ of someone but to outwardly _hate_ someone? It was a human-like emotion he was not used to.

"Enough," Piccolo spoke once again. "I have better things to do then babysit you."

"Oh?" Her gasps for air came to a slow halt. "Like what? Train with that stupid Saiya-jin and his half-breed son?"

Hm, so she knew Goku was a Saiya-jin? Impressive for a female that put herself against someone with much more fighting potential.

"Either way, your schedule isn't something I'm going to worry about." Ale's thin red eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to get my Prince if it kills me."

The dramatics needed to end. This had gone on long enough, he had more important things to think about and the set time limit wasn't helping. There were only a few options Piccolo had left. He could either let the brat have her way or he could knock her out and save himself a few hours of babysitting. Ugh, why did that idiot, Goku, have to leave him with this?

"Vegeta isn't someone you want to devote your life to."

Wait; was he actually giving some words of advice to this little horror?

"That's none of your concern, ogre." She spat. "What I do with my life has nothing to do with you, you're just a simple creature. You know nothing about our endless and everlasting love."

Everlasting love? Piccolo resisted the urge to laugh. "He doesn't love you." He said with a slow shake of his head.

"_What?_"

Oh, had he struck a heartstring? The sudden change in pitch was a sound in the girl's voice he hadn't heard before. He moved his cold eyes to lock with her pale baby blues. Her tone wasn't the only thing that had changed; her whole aura had shifted for the worst. Her bottom lip poked outward and shivered in what he thought was anger while her cheek twitched in disgust.

"He doesn't love you," Piccolo repeated. "He has never mentioned you before, why do you think he wants you now?"

Her head lowered. The mess of red hair on her head fell in front of her face, hiding her vibrant features. Her shoulders buckled beneath the weight of the words he had just spoken while her Ki slowly began to rise. The strands of crimson hairs around her face began to levitate and soar in the cool spring air. The loose ends of her clothing ruffled from the output of energy she emitted.

Piccolo had to admit to himself, this was new.

Her chin jerked upward, allowing the hair to fall from her sweat-covered cheeks. Her eyes bonded with his, she was ready to make her next move. She threw her right fist backward and charged at full speed. The Namek-seijin jerked back in surprise and stiffened his muscles.

Ale was within arm's reach in a matter of milliseconds, her fist ready for a strike. Her speed was one thing he wasn't expecting, and it would leave him wide open for her assault. Before his eyes could register what was happening, he watched as Ale's tiny feet lifted from the dirt and her entire body was in the air. Her fist swung forward and slammed against his left cheek. The force of the punch caused Piccolo's chin to jerk leftward.

And damn, it hurt.

Was she really harboring _that_ much power? It wasn't enough to compare to anything in his or Vegeta's caliber and certainly not Goku's but it was something. It was a far cry from the little kick she had given him minutes earlier.

Her feet landed back on the ground, the sound alerted Piccolo to turn his chin back so he could face his foe head on. She stood in front of him, her eyes on the brink of tears while sweat dripped down the side of her face. She huffed and puffed, her hot breath exiting her body at a rapid pace. It had obviously taken more out of her than she expected.

So she had potential. That was a reality that the Namek-seijin did not want to face. If she had even the slightest bit of potential then she could someday prove deadly to him. It would take years and years of extent training to get her to _his_ level of skill but he couldn't take the risk. It was something it had to nip in the bud, _now_.

Weakened from her sudden burst of energy, Ale slouched forward as she attempted to catch her breath and regain her stamina. He had to take this chance to put her out, even for a few hours. He would have to inform Goku of the information he had just gathered and try to come up with a better plan to keep her from finding her so-called Prince.

He lifted his arm into the air and pointed his elbow outward. She watched with a set of curious eyes, not feeling the need to protect herself for whatever reason. With a swift jerking motion, Piccolo brought his elbow downward on Ale's left shoulder. She released a loud yelp and stumbled forward. Both her arms flew upward and wrapped around her injured shoulder.

Leaving her stomach open to his next attack, Piccolo wasted no time. He balled up his right fist and shoved it forward, into Ale's stomach. This time around she made no sounds or cries of pain. Instead she threw her hands into her abdomen and took a few slow steps backward. Her lips parted and a mouthful of saliva flew from her along with a few coughs. She gagged for a moment before her legs buckled. The Princess's legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Still clenched to her stomach a mixture of more spit and bile flew from her mouth.

The pressure on her back proved too much and she fell to the ground; the force of her cheek hitting the dirt caused a cloud of dust to explode from the floor. She released a few loud groans and moans while struggling on the warm soil. He watched as her movements became slower and more sluggish until her movements came to a complete stop.

She would be out for an hour or two at the _most_, just enough time for Piccolo to find Goku.

There was fifteen minutes he would never get back.

Act End


	5. First Arc: Act Five

Unusual Prince

First Arc: Act Five

Her pride had never been so dented in her entire life. How, oh how, could a simple creatures such as a Namek-seijin defeat her? Not once, not twice but thirty plus times? Ugh! The first 'beat down' was still fresh in her mind. That day when the so called 'Piccolo' hit her in the stomach with so much force that her breakfast had come up her throat and spill out of her mouth. It was far from rude it was just down right cruel. Add to the fact that he _left_ her there in the dirt, her vomit stuck to her crimson locks, was just _wrong_.

A year and a half had passed by way too slowly.

Everyday the two aliens went through the same daily ritual. Wake up, fight, and sleep. Each time, she was knocked unconscious and left to rot in the forest. Did he even care that she was a Princess? No one should treat royalty that way! After awhile the fighting had become pointless, what was the point in challenging him if he was just going to pound her to the floor? She could really fight him, not until she had become stronger.

Much stronger.

How could he beat her? It went further than impossible, it was stupid. Namek-seijins didn't have the ability to be that powerful! She would have to become stronger, she had to defeat him, she wasn't going to waste one more day on this stupid planet. Vegeta was waiting for her.

But there was also the issue of that Saiya-jin and his half-breed son. If by some reason she were able to defeat Piccolo she would then have to with those idiot monkeys. Now _that_ would be a tough cookie to crumble. She was no stranger to Saiya-jins; they were dangerous no matter what class. Then again, that 'Goku' didn't seem to be very bright. Perhaps she could sneak away during the night? There was no doubt he would be sleeping to heavily to care.

Vegeta was waiting for her, she could feel it. The day she woke up beside him would be the day her life would truly begin. When he wrapped his strong arms around her and cradled her into his chest, it would be pure bliss.

She knew it for sure; they were a match made in heaven.

XoXoX

The amount of training time they had left was sliming down faster than Piccolo would have liked. Three years wasn't enough it seemed, in three years only so much training could be completed. Between Goku and Gohan's needs to eat and sleep, it seemed like the trio was continuously being sidetracked.

There was always the issue of _her_ as well.

For the past eighteen months she had been a horrid pain in his side. At the start of every day for nine months she had begun the morning with a fight and every day she would fail. Eventually she gave up her fights half way through the year and a half but her presence still lingered in the area. Was she waiting for the moment his guard was down to leave? He wouldn't put it passed her.

And somehow, Goku had made it _his_ job to watch over her. To keep a reading on her Ki to make certain she didn't leave the forest. Since when did the babysitting fall on _his_ shoulders? First Gohan and now this? It was getting ridiculous fast.

At least Ale had gotten the message that she wasn't going to win in a fight anytime soon. For months now she lived out a docile existence in the forest. She foraged for food twice a day as needed but never left the area. It seemed that his constant beatings had began to make _some_ sense.

Seated on the grassy floor, legs crossed over one another, Piccolo shut his eyes and silenced himself. It was the least he could do after a day of training along side Goku. He needed to keep his stamina up after all and since he lacked the need for sleep or food, this was his best remedy. Goku sat beside him, panting hard from that day's sparring match, no doubly craving food to replenish him.

"So Piccolo,"

The Namek-seijin's ear twitched to the sound of Goku's high-pitched voice. Ugh, so he was going to start up a conversation as if they were friends? What more could he expect from the full-grown Saiya-jin? He had _always_ been obnoxious in that way.

"What has Ale been up to lately?" Goku finished with an assumed smile.

Piccolo felt his cheek twitch. So he was going to act like Ale was a friend now too? She wasn't a friend or an enemy she was just a _pain_. "How should I know?" He grunted, forcing his eyes open and focusing on Goku.

The dark-haired male shut his eyes and released a small chuckle. "I don't know, I just thought you might know seeing as you're always together."

Always together? What was _that_ supposed to mean? "I'm only around the stupid woman when I think she's going to fly off."

"Oh," Goku nodded his head and slowly reopened his wide eyes. "But you shouldn't have to worry about that anymore, right?"

Piccolo felt a rumble of laughter roll up his throat. "She's stopped trying after nine months, seems like I've finally gotten into that thick skull of hers."

The super Saiya-jin stretched his long legs out in front of his body and placed his hands on the ground beneath him. With a sigh, he rested back on his arms and continued, "No, I meant that since Bulma and Vegeta probably mated already."

Okay, what did _that_ have to do with anything and why the _hell_ was he bringing that up now? It was a piece of information that he did not want to hear, no matter how important.

The confused look on his face must have given away his confusion. Goku's smile faded and he straightened his back before clearing his throat, "You know." He then lifted his thick eyebrows.

Piccolo's cheek twitched with disgust. "No."

"Bulma's probably already pregnant." Goku answered in a simple and blunt tone.

Ah. Now it was making sense. Piccolo felt the urge to roll his eyes but resisted. How long had Goku been thinking about this? It wasn't like it was anybody's business but Vegeta's. But if that meant that Trunks had already been conceived then that was a plus, wasn't it? Now it was just a matter of time before Bulma gave birth, how long that would take, Piccolo had _no_ idea.

"I think Ale could see Vegeta now if she wanted."

The Namek-seijin's body stiffened. What did he just say? No, no one could be that foolish, not even Goku! That was beyond stupid, it was just…

"I mean if Trunks is-"

"No." Piccolo shook his head. "Its still too dangerous."

Goku tilted his head to the left, "You think?"

"What if she tried to hurt Bulma?" The alien narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't put it passed that girl to do anything to get to Vegeta."

Goku lifted his hand to the back of his head and began to scratch. "Huh, you really think Ale would do something like that?"

Did that really require an answer? This time Piccolo gave in to the urge and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Don't you think Vegeta would protect her?"

There was a reply he didn't expect. Piccolo felt his brow line lift in thought. If Vegeta were really the Saiya-jin Piccolo knew him to be, he would brush Ale off like the pest she was. Again, what were the chances that Vegeta found Ale of any use? She had little strength in battle but had a big mouth. There was no way _Vegeta_ would put up with someone like Ale, not even for a second.

And if something _were_ to happen during her 'visit', Vegeta had enough power to destroy her in a second. Not to mention Yamcha was also residing in the same household, that made two people that could take Ale down. If for some reason she were able to get by Yamcha, Vegeta would finish her off no doubt.

After all, Ale and Yamcha were just about equal in strength.

"I couldn't say." Piccolo grunted after a moment of thought. "I don't know the parental instincts of a Saiya-jin."

"Ah, I see." A round of lighthearted laughter left Goku. "I mean, I _think_ he would protect Bulma."

If Vegeta wouldn't, Yamcha would for sure and that was enough for him. Babysitting Ale had eaten enough of his time. There were more important things then to worry about a girl with a laughable power level. Enough was enough; there was no doubt in his mind. Trunks would be fine.

Someone had to put Ale in her place and what better person than Vegeta? After all, that's what she wanted, right? If she wanted her knight in shining armor to save her, she was sadly mistaken. Vegeta was one Prince who didn't need to be messed with.

XoXoX

Gohan strolled through the forest alone. Step after step he looked left then right. Where _were_ his Father and Mr. Piccolo? Sure, there was hardly any doubt that they were training but _where_ was really the question. After his afternoon of studying at the request, or demand, of his mother, he had missed out on a day of training with his Father. Even if studying wasn't nearly as enjoyable as sparring, it was the lest he could do to accommodate his mother.

With each step he took, leaves beneath him crunched. The silence and lack of wafting Ki meant that his dad and Mr. Piccolo must have taken a break from training. Perhaps they were sleeping/meditating somewhere near by? With luck, the two older men weren't finished their day's training, he wanted to become stronger too!

"Ugh…"

Gohan's body froze. That sound, what the? He stopped mid-step and shifted his head to the left. Nothing. Then he glanced to the right and again, nothing. He waited a few seconds before the same high-pitched groan vibrated through his ears. This time the hybrid pinpointed the source of the noise and turned his chin upward. His eyes scanned the trees until his focused on a single red blot on a branch. He narrowed his field of vision until it cleared; Ms. Ale was seated on a thick branch with her eyes shut. Her arms had crossed behind her head while her left leg was crossed over her right. Was she sleeping?

He hadn't seen much of the strange female after the last time she came beaten and begging for food at his doorstep nine months ago. Neither Mr. Piccolo nor his Father had even spoken much of the girl…until the day before last.

"_Ale shouldn't be a problem anymore, I'm sure we can allow her to see Vegeta now."_

Even Mr. Piccolo had agreed to his Father's statement.

"_I don't care what she does now. She can go after _him_ if she wants."_

Even if he wasn't sure _why_ his Father and Mr. Piccolo wanted to keep Ms. Ale away from Vegeta, he knew he had to obey them. But for whatever reason now, the Princess was able to see the Prince? What rules was his Father going by? Either way, it wasn't his business, right?

"Ms. Ale?" Gohan spoke.

She grunted. Her eyebrows flickered while her upper lip curled. She then moved her arms from behind her head and crossed them over her small bust. "Hmmm…" Ale jerked her head to the right.

"Ms. Ale?" He repeated. "Are you okay?"

Gohan watched as a single baby blue eye opened and landed on him. After a moment of focus, the second eye opened. "What do _you_ want?" She managed to hiss in a croupy morning voice.

"You were groaning," Gohan explained in a small tone. "I was worried you were hurt."

The red-haired Princess pushed her back from the tree's trunk and sat up straight. She shifted her backside and then moved her legs until they dangled off of the strong branch. Lifting both arms into the air, she stretched. A second groan left her lips as her muscles contracted then relaxed.

"Well, I'm not." She responded after pulling her hands back to her sides. "Why would _you_ care anyway?"

How was he supposed to respond to that? Ugh, it wasn't like he had a lot of contact with women. After all, his mother and Bulma were the only two females he had really talked to. Were all girls this strange? Even his Bulma had her moments.

"I haven't seen you around," He quickly changed the subject. "How have you been?"

Ms. Ale's brows lowered over her eyes. Her bottom lip poked out and her jaw clenched shut. Was she mad? The look of disgust and offense was written all over her delicate features. But why? Did he say something rude? Gohan jerked backward and gulped hard.

"'Gohan', was it?"

His eyes widened. So she remembered?

"Y-yes." He proceeded with caution.

Ale placed both hands on either side of her body. She gripped down on the thick bark, digging her long fingernails into the tree. With a single swing of her legs she pushed her body off the branch. She nearly _floated_ to the ground, standing just feet away from him. Her look of displeasure had begun to fade away as she linked a single hand to her hip.

"It seems you're the only one around here with some manners." She shut her eyes and jerked her nose to the sky. "Everyone else fails to see my worth."

Her worth? Oh that was right, she was a Princess, wasn't she?

"Ah," Gohan lowered his head, his eyes darting from Ms. Ale. "But you're all right, right?"

"Of course not!"

The young Saiya-jin's dark eyes jumped back in the female's direction. She had turned her attention back toward him; her eyes now open wide with anger. Her thin brows had turned down while her lower lip poked out like a sore thumb. _Now _what was she upset with?

"This planet is terrible!" Ms. Ale exclaimed in a high tone. "Since when do I have to find my own food? And no rooms? Ugh, sleeping in that tree has _killed_ my back forever!"

Ah, was that it? If that was the extent of her troubles, then they had nothing to worry about. Although Gohan couldn't relate, she, so she said, was a princess and accustom to many luxuries…or so he assumed.

"Life for the passed year has been terrible!" She continued with a whine. "First the lack of food and board then to have that despicable Namek-seijin torture me day after day! It's sick!"

Ah, Mr. Piccolo. Sure he was different and had a bad habit of giving strangers the cold shoulder, but was hardly _despicable_. Maybe she could see that because she wasn't close with him? After all, the two had only fought in the short period of time of knowing each other. According to Piccolo, she wasn't even worth sparring with.

But she was a girl right? No girls, other than his mother, had training worthy power levels. Although Ale's Ki was unusually high, he could spot the redhead coming from _miles_ away. But didn't that have to do with the type of alien she was? That's what she claimed after all, why would she lie?

The sound of shifting fabric caused Gohan to turn his attention to Ms. Ale. The so-called Princess had taken a moment from ranting to take a seat on the grassy floor. She sat with a gentle exhale, extending her legs out in front of her body. She turned her chin toward the sky and inhaled a silent breath. What was she thinking about?

Was she thinking about _him_? About Vegeta?

Did she even know Vegeta? Because if her 'Prince' was called anything but Vegeta, then Gohan would never make the connection between the two. The man that Ale described to be her knight couldn't be Vegeta, there was no way. There had to be some kind of mistake, her Prince was _not_ someone like him. He was a monster turned anti-hero.

He might as well ask the obvious question.

"Ms. Ale, do you really love Vegeta?"

Whatever thought that had been running through her head ended. The small smirk she wore on her lips faded and she jerked her head around to face him. Her red eyebrows lifted to the top of her forehead and mouth opened. Did the question surprise her? With all of her claims, it shouldn't. It was an obvious answer for an obvious question, right?

The red head paused for a moment before her pale blue eyes darted to the right, away from him. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before finally speaking. "Of course."

Here came part two. "Why?"

She whirled her head back around to face him, her look of anger returning. "What kind of dumb question is that?"

Gohan hesitated. Oh no, he didn't just make her angrier, did he? Ugh, that was the last thing he needed. He didn't want to have to fight her, if it came down to that. After hearing about all the trouble Mr. Piccolo had been having with her, he didn't want things to go south.

"I didn't mean anything by it," He lifted hands upward in defense. "I-"

"No need." Ms. Ale lifted her delicate hand to pause him mid-sentence. "I understand you want to know all about our everlasting love story, right?" She asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Gohan felt a single brow lift and his frown deepen. That was the very _last_ reply he was expecting from the Princess. Wasn't she mad just one second earlier? What happened to that look of frustration? There was no way someone could get mad only to become gushy seconds later. What was wrong with her?

"Uh…"

"Yes!" She lifted her hands to her bust and placed her fingers just below her collarbone. "We were destined to be together," She allowed her eyes to close while she hummed. "I can feel it."

"Have you…" Gohan's voice cracked. "Ever met Vegeta?" He ended his question by clearing his throat.

She hesitated. Her fingers clenched at her clothes for a moment as her eyebrows twitched. Was the question really that difficult to answer? It was a yes or no question, what was with the pause? As she clenched at her shirt, her eyes reopened.

"No."

No? After all of her bragging, all of the claims, she hadn't even _met _Vegeta? No, there was no way that could be the truth! She had never even _seen_ the Prince of Saiya-jins? No wonder she had such high expectations of him! She had never seen or met him face to face. She hadn't seen his true personality.

"We had an arranged marriage." She spoke in a voice softer than Gohan had heard before now. "When we were kids, it was arranged but we never met."

He could feel his jaw drop further.

"But after Freeza took over for King Vegeta, we haven't been able to finalize the marriage." With eyes half-lidded she released her hands from her chest. "It was only until I found out that Vegeta was headed toward Earth was I able to find him."

"Ms. Ale…"

Wait, he wasn't feeling _sorry_ for her, was he? The woman that caused Mr. Piccolo so much trouble? The woman his Father insisted keeping away from Vegeta? Why couldn't he bring himself to feel anything but sadness for her short romance tale?

"Nothing will stand in the way of our love." She lifted her chin, gazing at the clouds above. "I belong to him."

"Then why don't you go to him?" Gohan asked with a small tilt of his head.

Ms. Ale froze and turned to him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Didn't my Father tell you?" He responded in question. "He said that you could see Vegeta now."

"What?" She asked as if the breath was knocked out of her chest. "But what about the Namek-"

Gohan cocked a single brow; didn't she know about this all ready? If his Father was going to share that kind information with _him_, he was sure she would know, right? "Mr. Piccolo said he wasn't babysitting you anymore."

Before he could say or do anything else, the girl leapt to her feet. She gave a quick dusting to her pants and lifted her slender fingers to her scalp. She took a few moments to run her fingers through her red locks, fixing any hairs that had gone out of place. After that, she moved to her face, moving her fingers over her eyebrows and lips.

"How do I look?" The Princess requested advice after 'dolling' herself up. "I can't remember the last time I brushed my hair properly!"

"Uh…"

"Perfect, I know." She gave a simple nod. "Now, I'm off! Wish me luck!"

"Wait!" Gohan's arm shot outward.

The flow of Ki emitting from Ale's body shot up in strength. Without staying one second longer, the Princess' small body shot up into the air. Like a bullet, she shot through the sky, her Ki flaring along the way. The image of the tiny female disappeared in an instant, leaving Gohan on the ground below, confused.

Was she _really_ going to go after Vegeta? She seemed intent but what about _him_, what would _he_ say about all of this? After all he was the Prince of Saiya-jins, he was the devil in wolf's clothes.

Only time would tell.

Act End


End file.
